Love The Way You Flirt
by WookieCookie
Summary: Zero hates Kaname, Kaname loves Zero. Unfortunately, Kaname goes out of his way to flirt with Zero to display his attraction. Zero doesn't like that! But it could be working considering Zero's cute red blush. Keep going Kaname! You can do it! Kaname/Zero Unbetaed


**Hello! I'm not sure if you remember me, or even know me. For those who don't know me, I'm Cookie, Wookie's longtime friend and writing partner. I've been away for a while because I've been in a fanfic writing slump for a long while. I couldn't write Kaname/Zero fics, and I thought it was the end of my fanfiction writing "career". I'm sorry for not letting anyone know where I went, but I hope you can forgive me!**

**Sorry for keeping you from reading, please enjoy; I hope you like this story!**

**Warnings: Possibly OOC, Fluff, Unbetaed**

* * *

**Don't Forget To Make Eye Contact **

Zero shifted nervously in his seat, tapping his pencil against the table. He tried to keep his eyes on his science text book, but after he caught a glimpse of the long complicated words on the page, he didn't really _want _to concentrate on his work anymore. The silverette let a frustrated exhale escape his lips, sharp, lilac eyes darting up to the giggle across of him.

"Shut up Yuki." He hissed silently. They were in the school library and he'd rather not attract any attention. He especially didn't want to attract the attention of the librarian; god knows that lectures from her were a pain in the behind.

Yuki smiled, biting her lips to hold in her giggles, "B-but it's just so cute!"

"_Cute?_" Zero repeated incredulously, spluttering; "It's not cute; it's absolutely- annoying!"

The brunette's head promptly fell onto the desk and Zero twitched as he watched her slender shoulders shake in silent laughter. He let out a soft 'tsk' of annoyance before he tapped her leg hard enough for her to let out a small yelp of pain.

"You wanna take my place?" He asked grumpily.

Yuki's small point morphed into bright smile and joked, "I would actually! I mean, what girl wouldn't want to be stared at by _the _Kaname Kuran?"

Yep. The source of all of Zero's problems: Kaname Kuran. He was a handsome, tall, smart, and normally stoic senior. He was known as the prince of the Night Class, which consisted of a group of attractive individuals. Unfortunately for Zero, he somehow had attracted the brunette prince, who had the audacity to flirt with him at any time they were in the same room or vicinity.

Like now. Kaname was currently sitting a few chairs away, staring at him, and it was getting on Zero's nerves.

"I _told _him that I hated it too- straight out," Zero grumbled as he scribbled violently onto an innocent piece of folder paper, "And you know what he said?"

Yuki smiled wryly, replying in a dry manner as she recited quite accurately, "You're so sexy when you get angry like that." She giggled at Zero's red face before placing her cheek onto her palm, doodling cute hearts onto her own paper, "I know Zero; you've been saying that all day now. Why don't you just give him a chance? It won't hurt to get to know him a little."

"I'm not interested-" Zero snapped, looking up by mistake. He gasped softly when ruby eyes caught his own. His heart thumped in his chest when Kaname smirked at him, and when a light pink tongue darted out Zero was positive that his face looked equivalent to a tomato.

"Not interested huh?" Yuki teased.

With the determination of a coyote on a hunt, Zero turned his attention back to Yuki, scowling at her. She smiled innocently as if she hadn't done anything wrong- and she really didn't do anything wrong. The silverette glared and tried to concentrate on his school work, which hadn't been an easy feat with Yuki's comments and Kaname's continuous staring.

**Suggestive Text Messaging**

Yuki was used to Zero throwing things in a fit of anger. She told the silverette many times that throwing things was childish, and it's what babies do, but that only made him throw even more stuff. Yuki eventually gave up trying to prevent Zero from throwing rather expensive vases. The only thing that the lilac-eyed male hadn't thrown was his cell phone. God knows that Zero absolutely loved his silver cell phone. So, when Yuki waltzed into Zero's room without knocking and a cell phone whooshed past her head, hitting the wall with a painful sounding crack, Yuki almost had a heart attack.

"Zero!" She gasped out in surprise, school books falling from her arms.

"...Yuki."

"W-was that your cell phone!?" She asked as she whipped her head around do look at the damage. It looked beyond repairable! The pieces were scattered all over the place.

Zero tsked and turned his head, "Who cares? I'll just get a new one..."

"Don't act so nonchalant! I know you loved that cell phone like a girlfriend!"

The silverette's face flushed a bright red before he turned his head back towards her, "I did NOT!"

"Did too!"

"Exaggerating!" Zero shouted.

"In-denial!" Yuki shouted back with as much bite. The lilac eyed male stayed silent as Yuki huffed, and looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "So? What happened?"

"Stupid Kuran- that's what." Zero mumbled.

Yuki rolled her eyes dramatically and threw her arms into the air, "Oh I shoulda known!" She smirked wryly when Zero looked at her with a confused face, "Zero, everything that happens to you relates to Kaname-senpai these days."

Zero opened his mouth to deny it, but the brunette quickly held her hand up to interrupt him, "Don't even try to deny it Zero. What did Kaname-senpai do this time?"

The silverette's mouth twitched into a frown as memories prior to Yuki's entrance came pouring into his mind. His aura darkened and his hands clenched into fists. It almost looked like he was going to kill somebody, which made Yuki scoot back at least four feet.

"Was it that bad?" Yuki asked in a tiny voice.

"Of course it was!" Zero reached up to his poor innocent hair, almost ripping it out, "How the hell did he get my phone address!?"

Yuki stayed silent- technically it was her fault. She had given Kaname Zero's phone number after he pulled the gentle expression on her. It wasn't her fault that Kaname was so damn hot and drool worthy. She wasn't about to come out and confess that she was the one that practically gave Zero's privacy away though. If she did, she'd probably be reduced to ash right then and there. Yuki loved life thank-you-very-much!

"He's been sending me stupid text messages like he has nothing else to do! Doesn't the guy have finals or something?" Zero continued ranting angrily. He grabbed a random pillow and violently threw it across the room.

"What does he text you?" The girl asked, the pillow just barely missing her head, "Can't be _that _bad."

Zero looked at her with a deadpanned expression, reciting monotonously, "I'd love to put my hot dog in your donut."

Yuki stayed silent before a big smile burst onto her face and peals of laughter escaped her lips, "OH LORD!" _That's way more blunt than I expected it to be!_

"It's not funny..." Zero mumbled, his face red in embarrassment.

A few moments later, Yuki finally calmed down. Her back and stomach hurt from laughing so much, and tears were rolling down her cheeks like waterfalls. A smile still graced her cute face as she struggled to catch her breath, "I-I feel kind of sorry for Kaname-senpai." She commented through her giggles.

"What? Why?" Zero asked, incredibly confused. He wasn't narcissistic or anything, but shouldn't Yuki feel more concerned about him since he was the one getting harassed? "Because he's nuts?"

"No!" Yuki pouted, "It's because he's had to resort to cheesy pick-up lines to try and get your attention! He's trying so hard and you're just yelling at him. It's cute when you react like that, but too much of those reactions can get tiring. He'll eventually give up at this rate."

Zero sat back in silence and Yuki paused for a few seconds to let the words sink into his mind. "I think he really likes you- y'know. I feel sorry for him."

Yuki watched as her best friend's face turn towards the floor, but she was positive that she saw a look of consideration somewhere in there.

"...Whatever." Zero grunted when he started to pull himself up and head towards the door.

Once Zero was gone, Yuki flopped onto Zero's rather comfortable bed and sighed, "Boys..." Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror and she bolted up, face contorting into despair, "OH NO I FORGOT TO ASK ZERO TO TUTOR ME!"

**Games Underneath The Table**

Kaname put a piece of chicken katsu into his mouth while he admired the blue skies and the cherry blossoms in full bloom. He relished in the afternoon breeze that shook the blossoms off of their branches and he watched as the petals gracefully danced to the ground. He had decided to have lunch away from his other classmates to get some peace and quiet. Normally, he'd never come back here, so his fangirls and fan_boys _wouldn't be able to find him. He wouldn't be disturbed and he could just think throughout the whole lunch break.

Zero Kiryu.

He was really quite beautiful, but his scowling face always turned others away, so nobody was able to realize just how handsome the male was. Kaname loved how his silver hair reflected the light, and he was thrilled when it was as soft and silky as it looked. He was even able to get close enough to the silverette to get a whiff of his shampoo. It smelled absolutely brilliant on him. Kaname admired Zero's skin a lot; it wasn't tan, but it wasn't too pale either. Zero was perfect in every way. From head to toe, Kaname wanted to have it _all_.

But it was obvious that Zero didn't like him.

Kaname thought it was cute how Zero could get angry and small little things, but it was honestly putting him down a little. The only two reactions that Kaname ever got out of Zero was a deep red blush or a super heated glare and a colorful choice of words. He wanted _more_. Zero would never give him that privilege though. The brunette had tried nearly everything he could think of, but none of it was working obviously.

The silverette wouldn't even sit near-

Kaname's eyes widened when a blur of silver crossed his line of vision, and blinked. Zero was right across of him, putting his bento on the picnic table that he was using, and was about to sit...right across of him. Zero was going to accompany him for lunch? Well, this was a brilliant surprise.

Lilac-eyes locked with ruby, and cherry blossom-colored lips pulled into a frown, "What? Is someone sitting here?"

The brunette smiled gently, "Ah, no." He put his elbows on the table, putting his chin on the backs of his hands, "I'm just surprised that an angel decided to come down from heaven and eat with me."

Zero blushed and glared, "If you say any more of those lines I won't stay."

Kaname chuckled, but he didn't say anything. He wanted to enjoy Zero's presence more, especially since the younger male actually came to him of his own accord. He let his eyes roam across Zero's body freely, not feeling the need to even try and hide that he was checking Zero out. He felt no shame in blatantly showing that he was stripping Zero with his eyes.

"Would you stop looking at me like that!?" Zero snapped, face red with embarrassment and anger.

Kaname smiled, "Why?"

"It's disturbing!"

"Then tell me Kiryu," Kaname's eyes never left the silverette's body, "What else should I look at besides your beautiful self?"

"The cherry blossoms." Zero replied flatly.

Deciding to amuse Zero, he did as he was told. The cherry blossoms were quite beautiful, but nothing compared to Zero's beauty in his mind. They sat together in a comfortable silence for a record time of five minutes before Kaname decided to try something. It wasn't a daily occurrence that Zero would take a seat right across of him, so this could be his last chance.

"Kuran- what are you doing."

Kaname blinked innocently but he kept his eyes on the cherry blossoms in full bloom, "Admiring the cherry blossoms like you asked."

"No! With your feet!" Zero moved his legs, but Kaname's feet followed right behind, "Look at me and stop doing that!"

A victorious smirk graced Kaname's lips and looked back at Zero with lustful eyes, continuing to play footsies with him. "You know you like it." Slowly, he dragged the side of his foot along Zero's calf, moving up and down continuously.

The brunette wondered if that shiver was only his imagination. "I-I _don't_!"

"You're in denial," Kaname replied huskily and dragged his feet further up Zero's legs.

Zero's hands clenched into tight fists as he continued on further and glared weakly at the older male sitting across of him, "Kaname Kuran you will stop this instant or I will never sit next to you after this!"

"Oh? Does that mean you were planning on sitting next to me from now on?" Kaname asked, but continued to move his feet along Zero's leg when he finally reached the silverette's crotch area. The brunette smirked, dragging his feet closer and closer to Zero's genitals.

"Kuran!" Zero hissed warningly, but that didn't stop Kaname from rubbing the tip of his shoe against the growing bulge in his pants.

"Kiryu," Kaname smirked pervertedly, "Do you have a hard-on?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Want me to take care of that for you?"

Zero's eyes widened at the thought of Kaname's hands on his -_thing_- and his hot mouth around it, occasionally stopping to lick, nip, and suck.

"Did you just get harder?" Kaname chuckled amusedly, "You must be thinking of me giving you fellatio."

The lilac-eyed male stood abruptly and packed his bento, marching away quickly so that Kaname's eyes wouldn't be able to actually _see_the tent in his pants. The brunette sighed and ate the last of his meal, but he was happy; he had finally gotten another reaction out of Zero.

**Imitation is The Highest Form of Flattery**

Zero sighed as he sat back against a bench at the mall. Yuki had decided that it would be a good idea to drag him to the mall on a little shopping trip. Apparently, she needed a new wardrobe, and he did too. Zero looked down with a grumpy face at the piles of bags on the floor next to him and exhaled heavily. He really couldn't understand how girls could shop so much! The silverette thought that Yuki's wardrobe was fine, but the brunette didn't agree and said that half of it was already out of style. He also voiced that he had no problem with his wardrobe, which made the girl glare at him.

In the end, he had to succumb to Yuki's wishes. 'Well,' he thought to himself with a sigh, 'At least Yuki has a good sense of style.'

He shifted slightly, putting one knee over the other, blinking when he heard heels running towards him. The lilac-eyed male turned his head to the side, watching with slight amusement as Yuki nearly tripped, her brunette hair flying across her panicked face, "Wah!" She yelped.

"Nice going clumsy," Zero mumbled as she got closer.

"Oh quiet Zero!" Yuki huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "These heels hurt my feet."

"Then why do you even wear them?" Zero asked flatly, though he already knew the answer.

"Because it looks pretty obviously!" Yuki claimed, "And it was expensive!"

"...Sure," Zero replied after a few minutes of staring dully at the girl in front of him. "So are we done here?"

"Yes Zero," Yuki told him exasperatedly, "Our shopping excursion is done and now you can go back to staring at your secret collection of pictures of...Kaname...senpai."

The silverette didn't seem to notice Yuki slowing down at the end of the sentence and moved his legs, sliding one leg underneath himself, "I don't have a collection of pictures of Kuran thank-you-very-much." He blinked when he noticed Yuki staring off into the distance and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head, "What are you looking at?"

"U-um-" Yuki looked like she was about to say, but quickly stopped herself and smiled, "Oh nothing, just some...girl wearing horrifying and clashing colors."

"Of course that's what you were looking at," The Kiryu mumbled and stood, stretching a bit, mouth twitching when Yuki started giggling, "What?"

"N-nothing!"

"Cut it out Yuki," Zero crossed his arms, following her gaze to the other side of the corridor. His eyes widened a bit and his cheeks flushed when he saw Kaname standing in the exact same pose that he was in, smirking at him. Kaname had been imitating Zero's poses for a while now, wondering if the silverette would notice him. Unfortunately, he didn't, but it was amusing to see Zero's very late reaction.

"Kaname!"

Zero and Yuki watched as the handsome brunette across of them turned his head towards the voice of a rather young looking woman that was running towards him. Kaname and the woman exchanged a few words before the woman looked at them, and smiled gently. She was really quite beautiful. Her long brown hair fell way past her shoulders, and it looked nearly identical to silk. Her brown eyes popped out with just a small touch of eyeliner, and a dainty blush decorated her cheeks. Zero frowned a little, but tilted his head in greeting, only to be completely thrown off when the woman wrapped her slender, petite arms around Kaname's toned ones. Kaname smiled handsomely and waved a short good-bye, which Yuki returned.

Zero's mind blanked when he caught a glimpse of Kaname kissing her chastely on the forehead.

**Jealousy Makes You Blind  
**

Yuki frowned, balancing her pen on her hand as she watched her friend completely ignore Kaname. Ever since their mall excursion, Zero didn't utter a word to him. It was strange to see Zero just up and walk away without yelling a single word at the Night Class Prince. Maybe he was on the verge of exploding? Zero's silence was more frightening than his glare. Yuki sighed and stuffed her pencils into their case, grabbing her book bag as she chased after her grumpy silverette friend.

"Zero wait up!"

The silverette didn't stop, strange, Yuki thought, considering Zero had always stopped before when she called his name out at that volume. Maybe she should try louder?

"Zero!" She said after taking a deep breath, shouting out the teen's name louder, doing her best to project her voice.

Still, the silverette seemed to be deaf to her calls.

Undeterred, but a tad bit angry, her eyebrows furrowed and her baby-pink lips pursed irritably. She took a deep breath and let out a loud screech, making all in the hallway stare, "ZERO!" Of course, this definitely got his attention, and he turned to her with a: "what the hell" expression plastered all over his face. Yuki would have been amused if she hadn't had to try three times to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked, moving through the crowd that had already gone back to doing their own business, shuffling down the hall, murmuring and laughing amongst their little groups of friends.

Zero leaned his weight on his left leg, scratching his neck, "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. What's wrong with _you_?"

Yuki's mouth tugged down into a small frown, and her eyebrows lowered, her eyes dull, "I call out to you _three _times and you say nothing is-"

"It's loud here in the hallway and I'm turning into an old fart." Lies and excuses: they weren't talking all that loud and Zero could hear her just fine. She didn't have to repeat a word.

"You're avoiding Kaname-senpai."

Zero winced, a-ha, so she did hit a bull's eye. Despite this, he still had the audacity to deny it, "I _always _avoid him," he said, swiveling to get away.

The brunette pouted, jogging and turning her body to slip between people to keep up with him. Once they were finally in a deserted part of the school, she skipped to get ahead of the silverette, turning on her feet so she was skipping backwards and jumped in front of him, "Not like _this_."

"Not like _how_?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You always _yell _at Kaname for saying stuff or doing stuff but now you don't say anything at all! You just get up and walk away! What happened?" The petite girl asked her tone growing softer by the time she asked Zero "what happened", and crossed her arms.

"Nothing!"

"It has to be something- you're going around in circles Zero!"

"It's none of your business!"

"It _is _my business!"

"You should know what's wrong you're a _girl_!"

Yuki put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, glaring angrily at her brother-figure, losing her temper, "If I knew I wouldn't be asking!"

"Kaname has a _girlfriend_!" Zero blurted out.

The girl's face went blank, her voice silenced in shock. Then she stood straight, her face clearly expressing confusion. She would have _known _if Kaname got a lover; after all, gossip goes around as fast as the speed of light! "No, that's impossible...Kaname-senpai doesn't have a girlfriend."

"You saw her!" Zero snapped.

"...I did?" Yuki asked unsurely. Was she that much of a ditz?

Now it was Zero's turn to be confused: how could Yuki not have known that the woman at the mall was his girlfriend? She had her arms around the male's arms and Kaname had _kissed_ her forehead! They looked like a couple out on a date- if that wasn't his girlfriend then who was she? He highly doubted that Kaname was the type to act _that_ familiar with _just _a friend.

"That woman at the mall..." Zero said, trailing off, perplexed.

There was a moment of heavy silence before Yuki burst out laughing. Zero's face turned red in embarrassment, even though he had absolutely no clue what Yuki was laughing about. He stuttered a bit before he cleared his throat, hissing, "_What_?"

"O-oh Zero," she laughed heartily, tears running down her round cheeks, "That was his _mom!_"

His...his...mom?

"No...that can't be..." Zero said, though his face was growing redder by the second.

"It is!" Yuki said, her laughs softening to giggles, "She looks _really _young doesn't she?"

"Shut up Yuki," Zero growled, stalking away, trying to lose the girl but to no avail. Yuki was _never_ going to let him live this one down.

**Acting Casual**

Kaname was surprised, to say the least. Then again, _he _always did a lot to surprise, amuse, or delight him.

It was a Friday, and like always, Kaname had finished his homework early so that he could spend the evening at the cafe. He had always loved the smell of coffee and hot-chocolate, and the scenery was beautiful. The city lights sparkled romantically against the surface of the river, making the river look orange, pink, and a brilliant dark violet. It was like an oil painting. It was especially beautiful during the Christmas season, with wreathes and christmas lights decorating the light-poles, European-styled buildings, and the bridges.

If there was one place he could take the love of his life, Zero, Kaname thought to himself in melancholy, this would be it. Sighing, he got up, but left his book on the table. He would go to the bathroom, come back, order a small snack, and then leave once he was finished.

At least, that was the plan. Only, once he returned to his seat, he noticed a small, neatly folded slip of paper sticking out of the novel he was reading. Curious, he set aside his little snack, which was merely a cookie, and plucked out the paper. He unfolded it slowly, looking around to see if the person who placed it there was still in the premises. It didn't seem like it; he hoped it wasn't a girl's phone number, because as far as the brunette was concerned, he was _taken_.

_Meet me by the bridge outside._

He recognized this cursive, neat and elegant, yet having so much character. Kaname pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, reading the message twice, three times, and then four. Then, his eyes widened in epiphany. This was Zero's handwriting! He whipped his head to the side, staring out the window, looking for the silverette. Sure enough, there was Zero, leaning against the rail of the bridge, seeming to stare off into the distance.

Quickly, he grabbed his book, leaving the cookie untouched and uneaten, darting out the cafe. He jogged towards the male, eyeing him curiously. He knew that Zero knew that he was standing there, but the shorter teen hadn't bothered to turn to acknowledge him, or greet him. They stood in somewhat comfortable silence, listening to the water flowing and the people walking around.

"...Hey." Zero finally said.

Kaname smiled, taking this as an invitation to go closer. He closed the distance between them, his shoulder bumping against Zero's. He smiled when the male didn't seem to mind the closeness. "So..."

The brunette's heart fluttered with joy when he felt Zero's hand touch his in a shy, butterfly touch, "...So?" He heard Zero ask softly.

"Come to my house?"

Finally, at last, Zero's round lilac eyes looked up into Kaname's brown ones, holding eye-contact with him for several long seconds. "Sure."

* * *

**xox**

**Written by Cookie**

**Okay, so I did my best to get rid of all the mistakes myself, but I apologize if you noticed any! Please tell me what you thought in your review~ **


End file.
